


Another Odd Year

by Schoolgirl188



Series: More odd years for Scorp and Al [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, James is trans, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, her name is jasmine, if you read the first one you should know that, it is Teddy/Victoire in the beggingin but it is end game teddy/jasmine(james), you kinda have to read the first one to understand this one...sooo yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schoolgirl188/pseuds/Schoolgirl188
Summary: Scorpius is saved from his asshole of a grandfather by his boyfriend's fathers and can't be more happy about it...but while he and Albus struggle with hate towards their relationship, they have to help Albus' older sister fight a dark curse that has been cast on her by someone unknown to everyone but Jasmine herself...and she refuses to tell who it was. Scorpius feels like they are dealing with the time turner incident all over again, but worse because Jasmines life is in danger!





	Another Odd Year

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is very, very, very short! It's just the prologue though so don't worry too much. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Severus and Harry flooed to the Malfoy manor without preamble and unannounced. Harry quickly stalking past the older of the Malfoy men and Severus staying with the bigots to keep them put while Harry carried out his mission. His mission was to find Scorpius Malfoy and get him to the Potter-Snape residence unharmed.  


As he made his way up the stairs, adjusting his glasses (the new frames Sev had demanded he buy were slipping), he thought about how hard this must be for the boy. Harry had gone through something similar when it had come out that he and Severus were involved. He almost lost a large amount of his friends while defending the man and their relationship. But Harry had been older than Scorpius, he had the ability to move on and live without those bigoted people in his life, Scorpius couldn't, not without running away. And he knew Scorpius would never do that, not to himself or his poor father who was always afraid to lose the last link he had to his late wife.  


He finally made his way up the grand stairs and to the youngest Malfoy’s room and before he could even knock the door was slowly being opened.  


“Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?” The young blonde had large bag under his eyes, his hair was tangled and mangled, like he hadn’t brushed it in days. And if that didn’t break his heart, than the red, puffy blotches rimming his eyes sure did. Before he said anything he scooped the teen into his arms, hugging him tightly. He could tell Scorpius was surprised at first but he quickly melted into the hug, holding him tightly.  


“Rescuing you Scorp. Me and Sev are taking you back to ours for the rest of the summer. So get your things packed, okay?” He felt the boy nod into his shoulder before he started shaking, his shoulder bouncing as he cried on him.  


“Thank you, sir.” He said softly as he pulled away, wiping his eyes as he moved back into his room, Harry following.  
After they had gotten the boy packed for the summer they made their way back to the foyer that Harry and Severus had flooed into. Scorpius was quiet but smiling, and Harry was thinking about how they were going to handle this.  


“You will NOT be taking my grandson to see your filthy, faggot of a boy!” Harry bristled at that, and he could tell that if he didn’t make it to the room quickly to calm his husband that Lucius might be losing a bullock today.  


“I think that is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy! Neither my son, or Scorpius are filthy because they are in love, if anyone is filthy it is you! Separating two boys because you are a prejudice bastard!” Harry said as he and Scorpius arrived in the blue themed foyer, the hand that was holding the youngest Malfoys squeezing hard enough to make Scorpius tug on his hand softly.  


Harry, Severus and Scorpius made their way towards the fireplace and before they flooed out Severus shot Draco a look full of venom before he addressed him, “If you feel you can have a civilized conversation with your son about this, than owl us, you will be severely burned if you try to step through our floo, that goes for you as well, Lucius.” He spat the name like poison before they were all gone with a flare of green fire and a soft ‘whoosh’.


End file.
